Night of the Were-ed
by Namx
Summary: Ed gets bitten by a dog, that not really worrying is it? But something happens to our lovable-oaf. Will the cul-de-sac be sameafter tonight. All credit for the idea goes to Nintendo-Nut1.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Eddy had a scam planned for tomorrow. The scam involved a Lemonade Stand, and they would sell not only Lemonade, but soda such as Danny Cola, Dr. Miller, and Erin Dew. 25 cents a pop. Things would go well if the Kankers don't get involved.  
Before they got started on the stand, they had a break while Eddy got the soda. Ed was busy running around like an idiot. "Hello, Tree," Ed said to the tree. "Hello, lane," Ed said to the lane as he walked down it. "Hello ground and dirt," said Ed to the ground.  
Ed continued running around until he ran right into a wall. Running into a wall would be painful to a normal kid, but to a kid such as Ed, it didn't faze him. He simply opened an imaginary door using an invisible handle to go through it.

He continued running, running past Jonny, Nazz, and a canine limping. Ed stopped, and looked at the part of the Lane that the creature was part of. Yep, it was limping, alright. The creature looked hurt. Ed, no matter how hard he tried to be like Eddy, couldn't resist helping the poor guy. He went over to the creature. "Aw… poor doggy, are you hurt?"  
The creature looked at Ed in response, and then continued looking at his limb. "Let me help," said Ed, trying to reach the paw. Suddenly, the creature snapped at Ed, who recoiled. "I'm just trying to help, mister," said Ed. "Don't be a Nasty McDastardly, mister!" He went down to reach to the paw again.

CHOMP! The creature snapped at Ed, and bit his hand.  
"OW!" Ed screamed, and ran. "RUN AWAY!" He ran right through a wall to find Edd. "Double D is good at fixing stuff." Before he got there, he checked his hand. It was bleeding hard. This was the first time Ed was actually hurt badly after the tooth incident. It felt like some disease was spreading within his blood cells and infecting him with some kind of sickness. Ed summarized this feeling with only three words. "I feel funny," said Ed, before going to Edd. "Double D, I'm hurt!" "Now, Ed, where does it hurt?" asked Edd. Ed showed Edd the bitten hand. "Oh dear," said Edd. "Let me get a disinfectant for that." Edd reached into his hat of wonders and got out a spray. He used said spray to spray Ed's Creature Wound. Ed winced. "I know it's going to sting a little, but in a bit, it'll feel all better," Edd said. Ed nodded. Leave it to Edd, and things will be all right. But once the bandage was on, Eddy called them over to the scam. Edd nodded, but Ed took a minute to look at his wound. It was already Red with blood-stains. Suddenly, Ed held it down to reduce the pain. "Ed, don't let the pain bother you," Edd said. Ed nodded, and went to help Eddy with the scam.


	2. The Beginning

** Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

The Eds were working on the scam. Oh…. Correction. Ed and Edd were working on the scam. Ed was making the sign, painting the letters red like the blood-stains on his bandage. Edd was making something that would make things more interesting and catch some attention. Eddy was busy sitting in the shade to oversee the work…. I think….

"How's it coming, boys?" asked Eddy, putting away his sunglasses.  
Edd looked up from his work, and said, "Steady as it goes, Eddy… As usual…"  
Eddy looked over to Ed. "How 'bout you, Lumpy?" he asked Ed. Ed, however, was having trouble making the sign. The whole hour and thirty minutes they worked on the Scam stand, Ed still hadn't completed the sign. Not because he forgot what to put on the sign, but because the wound was still giving him trouble. He tried writing the next letter, but as soon as he did, the hand started to throb painfully.  
"E-Ed!" shouted Edd. Eddy stood up, and went by Ed's side. He could tell that his friend was hurt, but acknowledged it with these words, "What's with you?"  
Ed breathed heavily, and muttered, "Ow…" "Are you alright, Ed?" Edd looked at the hand. "Your hand's acting up, isn't it?" Ed nodded, and said, "Y-yeah…"  
Edd mused on this for a minute, and suggested to him, "Maybe you should go home and rest." "WHAT?!" Eddy screamed. "Come on, Eddy!" Edd argued. "He was bitten by a stray animal! Who knows what kinds of sicknesses he could have contradicted from that bite!" "But the scam, Double D!" Eddy argued. "Think about Ed's health, Eddy!" Eddy looked down. "Please, Eddy," Edd pleaded.

Eddy sighed. "Fine."  
"Thank you, Eddy," he said, before turning to Ed. "Alright then, Ed. Go on home, now. We'll continue our work tomorrow, see how you're doing." "Okay… thanks Double D," Ed said, before walking home. As Ed walked home, Edd thought, "Odd, though."  
"Huh?" "The disinfectant I used for the wound should've eliminated any toxins in danger of eliminating him," Edd mused. "What could be wrong with him?" "Just check on him tomorrow if he still ain't doin too hot," Eddy said. "I wouldn't worry, anyway. Ed's a tough guy; he's been through worse." "Like what?" Edd asked. "He had a loose tooth, got pounded by Sarah daily, run into a wall, lifted a house, pulled a trailer via satellite, destroyed Jonny's house…" "ALRIGHT, ALREADY!" Edd shouted. "I get it now."


	3. The Tranformation

Chapter 2 - The Transformation

Ed couldn't sleep. Not even with his nighttime medicine. The disinfectant didn't work, his Mom's idea didn't work, and he didn't trust Sarah's idea of taking his hand off. No matter what he did, the hand hurt. Ed tossed and turned. He still couldn't sleep. He wanted sleep, but his hand didn't allow it. He got up in the middle of the night to get a drink of gravy from his tub. "Yum, gravy!" Suddenly, the hand throbbed. Ed winced and recoiled from pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ed screamed. "ED! SHUT UP!" shouted Sarah.  
"aaaaaaaaaah…" whispered Ed. The hand throbbed again, and Ed clamped his mouth to keep him from waking Sarah up. He went back into bed, and tried to get back to sleep. Again, his hand prevented that, and he tossed and turned. He tried to play back the comic he had read with imaginary voices acting out the comic, but not even Evil Tim worked. He crawled out of bed and rubbed his eyes as the Full Moon shone down upon him.

Ed glanced around. A Full Moon.  
Suddenly, his hands started to throb. He held his mouth to stop the noise, but then his legs started to throb. Then his chest. Then his head. All the time, the walls were going red, and his vision became limited. He got a bad feeling in his stomach. He held it as if he was going to lose his lunch. He slumped back against the corner, and asked himself, "W… wha… What's happening to me?!" He knelt down and felt even more pain. He looked down, and saw the comic he had read before he tried to go to sleep. It read, "Curse of the Werewolf." Ed realized what the comic meant. Suddenly, the pain intensified like no other time. He felt pain all over. Like it was… making his bones grow… and his body grow… like he was growing something he shouldn't.  
"No..." Ed whispered, but it didn't stop. He suddenly felt his fingernails growing. He looked at them. They were growing. Growing into claws. He felt his legs growing into hinds, and he felt a tail on his back. He felt fur growing all over his body. Fangs, too.  
In a matter of minutes, the process was complete. Where Ed last stood, was a creature similar to the one that had bitten him. Ed had transformed into a werewolf.

Unfortunately, the process woke Sarah up.  
"ED!" she screeched as she got out of bed. She was steaming now, and when she steams, I wouldn't go near her with 39 and ½ of a foot pole. She stormed downstairs to tell Ed to be quiet. "ED! SHUT-" But she didn't see Ed. Instead, she saw a monster. The creature glared at her. "...up…"

"Tell me again, Eddy. Why am I concocting a soda-like drink?" asked Edd as he poured the drink into a pitcher. "It's for the suckers, Double D. They might want new drinks exclusive to our stand," Eddy explained. Edd sighed. "This might not work." "Eh, what do you know?" asked Eddy. Edd rolled his eyes, and stared out the window at Ed's house. "Hey, Sockhead! Quit looking out the window and pay attention!" Edd snapped back to attention. "Ahh… sorry… I just can't help but worry…" "Ed'll be fine!" said Eddy. "Mr. Worrywart." "Guilty as Charged." He poured another of his sodas into a pitcher.  
"Now that we're done making the soda," Eddy said. "We'll set up operations in the lane, put some ads in the street-"

BANG BANG! "HELP! HELP!" a voice came through the door. "What on Earth?" Edd asked himself. "Tell 'em to go away!" said Eddy. Edd ignored Eddy and answered the door. "Hel... LO?!" "MOVE, DOUBLE D, MOVE!" shouted Sarah as she burst through the door. She slammed the door shut. "Sarah, good lord, you're hurt!" Edd said. "HEY! Why'd you let the twerp in?" asked Eddy. If there was one thing he did not want, it was Sarah ruining his scam. "Are you alrig- OOF!" Edd said, before Sarah hugged him.  
"Oh, Double D, there's a horrible monster out there!" "Monster? Yeah right," said Eddy with a sneer. "Shut up, Flathead! I'm not kidding!" Knock knock. "Again? This is getting old," Eddy said. He went to the door to open it. Sarah cried, "NO, EDDY! DON'T OPEN IT!" "Shut up, Sarah!" Eddy shouted, before opening the door. "Whadda you…" He stopped midsentence as he came face to claw with the creature's…. claw. "want…."

The creature swiped at Eddy. "WHOA!" shouted Eddy. "EDDY!" shouted Edd for his concern. "NO!" Eddy jumped back. All three saw the creature.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "The back door! Run!" Said Edd. They all ran to the back door to escape from the werewolf.


	4. The Chase Scene

Chapter 3 - The Chase Scene

As soon as they got out of the house, they started running together. They went to the lane to try to trick the monster. They curved a right at the intersection, but the monster was catching up to them. Unfortunately, the beast was smart, and curved a right as well. "YIPES!" shouted Eddy. The beast snarled, and swiped at Eddy, causing a few blood gashes and a tear in his shirt. "Aw man! My favorite shirt! Soiled!" Eddy complained.  
"This is no time to be worrying about your garments, Eddy!" Edd said as he tugged Eddy away from the monster. Pretty soon, they started throwing stuff at it to get it hurt, but it was no use - the monster kept coming. "STAY AWAY, YOU MONSTER!" shouted Sarah. The monster roared back, and swiped at Sarah again. This time, she got out of the way. "Run!" shouted Eddy.

They tried to shake the monster off their imaginary tail, but no matter what they did, the monster was faster. They tried the lane again, but the monster ambushed them.  
"RAWR!" growled the monster, who subsequently swiped at Edd. It didn't get to hurt Edd, but unfortunately, it got to Edd's hat. The monster recoiled at what was under there. "Jeez Louise," said Eddy. "Double D, you piggy," said Eddy as Edd put his hat back on and said, "One word to anyone and I'll never speak to you again."

Unfortunately, by putting his hat back on, the monster was no longer stunned. It came bounding back at a powerful speed, which the group sidestepped. The monster realized that he missed his target, but when he turned around, they were gone. He went to the playground (because that's where he tracked their scent) to find them, but he couldn't find them. He sniffed a tree to see if they were hiding up the tree. He smelled blood. He gave up, and went somewhere else. A few seconds later after the monster left the playground, the Tower of Eddy (minus Sarah) went back from behind the tree. Eddy gasped for breath, Edd panted, and Sarah grumbled. "Your feet are sweaty, Eddy," said Sarah. "Shut up, Sarah." "People, Please!" said Edd. "That beast could be back any minute, so we had better act fast. The safest place to hide would be the junkyard."

The two agreed, and went with Edd to the Junkyard. The three ran past hills of trash and mountains of garbage to find a safe place to hide. When they knew that they were safe, they gasped for breath. "Double D, I'm so scared!" said Sarah. "I'm as much frightened as you are, Sarah," said Edd. "But I think we lost it." "What was that, Sockhead?!" "I…. I don't know," said Sarah. "I found it in Ed's room after I heard him yelling and screaming. I think that the monster… killed him..." "What if he was…." said Edd. "Nah, he couldn't be. I don't…. Eddy?" "I don't think we lost it…" muttered the beast was standing in front of them. The beast howled. "AROOOOOOOOOOO!" "Good god!" shouted Edd. "What are you guy's waiting for? RUN!" Which is what they did. But they didn't make it far before they reached a dead end. Unlike most dead ends, this one would actually make them dead. "EEEEEP! We're trapped!" The monster glared at them. Edd saw something. "Could it be? Eddy, look at it." "What?" "Red-orange auburn hair, a heavy unibrow… slightly pale skin…. I think that is Ed." "Oh my god!" shouted Sarah. "Are you saying he's a..?!"  
Suddenly, the monster… sorry, Ed, leapt from his position. "AAH!" Sarah screamed. "Look out!" screamed Eddy.

They were swept aside as Ed advanced towards Edd. Edd's heart pounded as hard as the time he had to clean Ed's room when he was dressed up as Ed. This time, he was up against a monster that he knew he had no chance against, and the monster was Ed. Escape was futile. Ed sank his teeth into Edd's arms. Edd felt excruciating pain. Unimaginable pain. He screamed in absolute, pain fueled pain. "DOUBLE D!" Eddy turned around. He saw a small metal pole. It was good enough to knock Ed unconscious. He grabbed it, and started running towards Ed. Edd looked at Ed, whose sharp teeth were now stained with blood like his shirt. Suddenly, Eddy smacked Ed with the pole, knocking him silly. Sarah winced in fear that Ed was hurt. "Double D!"  
Eddy went over to Edd's side to comfort him. "Ed...dy..." Edd said will losing consciousness "Hang in there, Double D!" "HEY!" Eddy turned around. The noise woke everyone up. "What's going on here," said Kevin as he held a baseball bat. He observed what was going on. Edd was hurt, Eddy was comforting him, Sarah was cowering in fear, and Ed (a monster to them) was lying on the ground.

Ed opened his eyes. "Where… am I?" Suddenly, the events of last night came rushing towards his small brain. Ed shot out of his laying down position to a sitting up position, to which Kevin got his bat ready. When Kevin saw that it was Human Ed, he lowered his weapon. "'Bout time you woke up, dork," said Kevin, turning to Sarah and Eddy. "Hey. He's awake." "…Ed?" Sarah said will nearly crying. "Baby sister!" cried Ed as he gave Sarah a big hug. "You're okay!" "Hey big guy," said Eddy, walking over to Eddy's side. "You feelin' better?" "Eddy… did I hurt anyone?" Ed said with concern "Ooohhhh!" "…huh. Sounds like Double D woke up too," said Kevin, looking over to an awaked Edd. "DOUBLE D! Double…"Edd was bandaged up. His chest and shoulder were bandaged, but his shirt was taken off. Ed looked at Edd, and Edd looked at Ed. Ed had tears on his eyes. "I'm sorry …I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…. So sorry…" cried Ed, sobbing in Edd's bandages.


	5. Hunting Time! Werewolf Season: Part 1

Chapter 4 - Hunting Time! Werewolf Season: Part 1

"Yep, it's Werewolves, alright!" said Jonny. "Plank knows all about 'em." "Are you sure, Jonny?" asked Nazz. "Sure, I'm sure. Ed must've been bitten by one of them, so now he's one of them." "Wait," said Eddy, shocked. "Ed bit Double D last night, so… does that mean…?" "Yep," said Jonny. "He's one of them now. Every full moon, they'll transform."

At this realization, Edd held his head. He was now… a monster to them. Ed looked at Edd sorrowfully. "Werewolves, huh?" sighed Kevin, backed up against a wall. "What do we do about them?" Jonny thought for a minute. "Well, either we lock 'em up every full moon… or…" Jonny hesitated. "if we have to… the only thing that kills them is silver."

"_WHAT?!_" screamed Eddy. "NO WAY! KILLING THEM'S OUT OF THE QUESTION!" "You're saying that you want the rest of us bitten?" asked Kevin. "We can't just kill them! Then the show would end!" "It sucks, yeah," said Kevin. "but we can't risk turning us all into monsters." "You're the monster, you HEARTLESS, COLD BLOODED JERK!"

"I'm just thinking about the rest of us, dork!" "What is this nonsense Rolf hears about killing Ed-boys?" asked Rolf, whom they did not notice until now. "Rolf?" "There is a simple solution you nincompoops are completely forgetting," said Rolf. He then pointed at Ed. "Long-Neck Ed-boy, when were you infected?" Ed thought.

* * *

_Yep, it was limping, alright. The creature looked hurt. Ed, no matter how hard he tried to be like Eddy, couldn't resist helping the poor guy. He went over to the creature._ "_Aw… poor doggy, are you hurt?"_ _The creature looked at Ed in response, then continued looking at his limb._

"_Let me help," said Ed, trying to reach the paw. Suddenly, the creature snapped at Ed, who recoiled._ "_I'm just trying to help, mister," said Ed. "Don't be a Nasty McDastardly, mister!" He went down to reach to the paw again._

_CHOMP!_

_The creature snapped at Ed, and bit his hand._ "_OW!" Ed screamed._

* * *

"…yesterday…" said Ed. "I was walking around when… I saw it… it looked hurt. I thought I could help, but it bit me and ran away. Double D fixed the wound, but I still felt funny. I guess it really was a…. I-I didn't know… if I did, I wouldn't have… I'm sorry….." Ed began bawling.

"Oh, Ed!" said Edd, touched. "Ah, very good then! If the act was done not long ago, the beast is most likely still in the area!" "Oh! I remember!" Jimmy piped up. "If we kill the werewolf that bit Ed, they'll both be lifted from the curse!" "Yeah! That means we can catch it tonight, right?" asked Sarah. "It'll be tricky, but most possible."

A smug Nazz looked at Kevin. "And you wanted to kill them." "I didn't know, okay?" said a defensive Kevin. "Tonight is another full-moon," said Rolf, acting like a war leader. "The infected Ed-boys will have to remain locked up while we go hunting." "We understand," said Edd. "You two sit tight. We'll take care of this whole curse thing," said Eddy. "Just be careful, please." "I always am," said Eddy, who went over to Ed's side. "No one's blaming you, so quit being depressed!" "…okay."

* * *

That night, Ed and Edd were locked up, as said by Jonny. Where at, though? Ed's room, apparently. This was despite Edd's protests, as no one else wanted their rooms messed up. The sign that said "Warning - Slow Moving Traffic" now said "Warning - Werewolves". "..sorry, Double D…" said Ed for like, the millionth time.

"I'm fine, Ed. Don't worry yourself." "I didn't wanna hurt you," said Ed. "I went looking for you guys looking for help, but.." "The curse took you over. I know," said Edd. "Ed… I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt us, you're too loyal of a friend to." Edd held his head on his hand. "I'm more worried for the others. It makes me ill to think they could possibly get hurt… or worse…"

"Uh-huh…" sighed Ed. "In the movies where the main characters get infected… they usually take out the head werewolf." "ED! THAT'S IT!" This was enough to brighten Edd's day. "If we face it ourselves, we can weaken it before they deliver the final blow!" He got up to go out in the full moon. "But Double D!" said a protective Ed. "They told us to stay here! What if we hurt them?"

"…call it a wolf's instinct if you want, but I think we'll do more good than harm," said Edd. "I can feel it." Ed sighed. "You're right… I feel it too." "Good. I'm glad we're agree…!" He paused because he saw the light of the full, the pain came back. As with Ed, his clothes started ripping, his bones began growing, and his nails began growing into claw. He started growing fur.

As he was transforming, he began making mental notes.

_The transformation is more painful than I have anticipated. It's a terrifying feeling, your entire body twisting and changing into some sick, unnatural form. The nails tearing out from under your nail beds, bones cracking and shifting, muscles throbbing and growing, skull stretching, teeth elongating, fur pushing out from every pore on my skin. And yet, the pure power pulsing through our veins… is absolutely incredible._

_I feel evolved. Empowered. But control is of the most vital importance. Surely, this is a test of will._ _Even so, primal urges must be met._

Ed and Edd snuck out of Ed's room using the window, the only flaw of locking them in Ed's room. They looked at the moon and howled.

* * *

"Come on, Jimmy, hurry up! The moon's already out!" said Kevin, impatient. "I'm looking, I'm looking!" said Jimmy, looking through his drawers. Finally, Jimmy found what he was looking for. "Ah, of course. Here it is! Right with the other antiques." He got out… a silver cake cutter. "One hundred percent silver!" "A cake cutter?" "Cool!" "Hmmm…." Rolf examined the antique. "Yes, this will work fine."

Eddy knew it, but he didn't want to admit that he was frightened of the cake-cutter. "Follow Rolf. The hunt begins!"

* * *

They stuck close together. They walked past several houses following Rolf. "This way. The beast lurks in the woods." "Are you sure, Rolf?" asked Nazz. "Sure as a swift arrow," said Rolf. "Stay close." "You know, I could keep a better lookout if Nazz would stop distracting me with her beauty," said Eddy. "Not funny, dork," said Kevin. Silence. Jimmy hugged Sarah in fear, and Jonny held Plank in

Everyone turned around. The werewolf was right there. "It's so grotesque!" "It's bigger than Ed was!" "Very well, demon of the night," said Rolf, holding his blade with courage. "Let us dance!" He rushed towards the creature, and swiped his blade at the werewolf. Unfortunately, the werewolf dodged it, and swiped the blade out of Rolf's hand. It landed on the grass, blade first. Everyone screamed, and the werewolf lunged at the Kids.

Suddenly it was ambushed. "GRRR-RIPE!" Everyone looked at the beast that ambushed the head werewolf. "Is that…?" "Is that Double D?" Edd glared at the Kids. "No way!" shouted Kevin.


	6. Werewolf Season: Part 2

**Chapter 5 - Werewolf Season, part 2**

Everyone was stunned that Edd and Ed were helping out. Suddenly, Ed growled at Sarah and Jimmy, freaking them out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Edd looked at Ed. He sulked. He tugged Ed's ear, and growled at him. Ed whined in fear. Suddenly, they both noticed the Head Werewolf getting up. It glared at Ed and Edd. The two rushed at the HW (Head Werewolf). "No way! They're… attacking it?" asked Eddy. "What the heck's going on? Ed bit Double D last night! What make tonight any different?!"

"Do you not see it, Ed-boy?" asked Rolf. "Surely it is a test of willpower." He explained the situation as they fought. "Single-D-Ed-boy had panicked, terrified by his own transformation. Loss of control came easy. Tonight, he seems more aware and in control, no? But Double-D-Ed-boy… his will is strong. He must've sensed our danger." "Yeah, he looks totally in control."

"Look out Jonny!" shouted Kevin. Edd was thrown against a wall. Jonny came to help him. "Jonny! Stay back!" Jonny looked at the HW. It was heading towards him. Edd shoved Jonny out of the way so the HW would attack him instead. "Whew, that was close, huh Plank?" asked Jonny to his friend, which he quickly realized wasn't there. "PLANK!" He looked at Ed, who had put Plank into his mouth. "Plank?" asked Jonny with a tear in his eye.

Ed gave back the board, which Jonny immediately hugged."…all willpower," said Rolf. As Ed and Edd fought the HW, Edd saw a chance to sink his teeth into the HW's body. He took full advantage of the chance. The wolf howled with pain. The wolf howled with pain and fell to the ground. "Alright! They got 'em!" said Sarah.

"Final blow, dude! It's now or never!" Rolf thought for a moment. "Flat as a Pancake Ed-boy." Eddy looked at Rolf. "Would you like the honor of breaking your friends' curse?" Eddy grabbed the blade. "It'd be my pleasure." He ran towards the werewolf. "Coming through! Pin him down!" Ed and Edd did so, and looked at Eddy. Eddy stabbed at the Werewolf. "This is for Ed and Double D, you creep!" Blood came gushing out of the werewolf's heart.

"HOHO! Right in the heart!" Suddenly, the creature began burning brightly. It soon became nothing more than ashes. Jimmy dug through the ashes to find his cutter. "Whew…" "You're worried about that stupid cutter?" "It's an antique, okay?" As Rolf dug through the ashes, Eddy petted Ed and Edd and said, "See? Told ya we'd break that curse!" Suddenly, Ed and Edd became falling unconscious. "Huh? What's with.. You!" "The curse is broken. Now they change back."

Which is what they did.

* * *

Edd awoke, and the first person he saw was Nazz. "Hey there, Double D! You're awake!"

"…uhh? N… Nazz?"

"Good to see you okay. I came to check on your wounds, but they already healed."

"I see.. Ooooohhh.."

"You okay, dude?"

"Other than the splitting headache, I'm fine. What a night…" He put on his shirt. "You're telling me! We were scared half to death!"

"I can imagine."

"That was awesome, though, the way you protected us from that monster."

"It's like what Rolf said. It was all about willpower. I'm just glad none of you were hurt."

"Hey… Double D? What was it like? …being a werewolf?"

Edd thought. "It was… a pain unlike any I've ever felt… but the sheer power was immeasurable."

"Do you miss it at all?"

"A part of me does, but I'm no glutton for power. And that amount of it can only corrupt. I want nothing to do with that. Besides, anything that puts others in harm's way… simply isn't worth it."

"Man… that's so typical of you, Double D."

"Eddy!"

"Way to stay put, by the way," said Eddy with a smile. "You're lucky everything turned out alright."

"I know… Sorry," said Edd. "…but I'll have to admit, that final blow you delivered was rather impressive."

"Ha-ha! You know it!" At this point, Ed woke up. He saw Sarah, who was worried. They both smiled, and hugged, while a slightly jealous Jimmy looked on. "How's Ed?"

"He's fine. So… guess it's all over, right?" asked Eddy.

"….yes. Hopefully, this will all become just a bad memory…"

* * *

_A bad memory… but not bad entirely, I would say._ _No one was seriously hurt… and I sense a seed of compassion has rooted in our cul-de-sac._ _Eddy's loyalty as a friend, however buried deep, has once again won the day. He deserves rest. We all do._ _But as late night approaches, I feel oddly restless. I'm sure Ed does too. It's an emotion you never forget.. A kinship with the night… The call of the eerily beautiful full moon…_

Edd and Ed couldn't sleep. The full moon kept them awake. The two decided to go to the hills to look at it. Edd caught up with Ed, who was already staring at the moon. "Good evening, Ed." "Hiya, Double D," said Ed. "The moon looks pretty tonight." "It does indeed."

_This celestial being is…soothing, _Edd thought. _Like the warm howl of a wolf's lullaby._ _I doubt I'll ever look at it the same way again._

The End.


	7. Solar Eclipse A Mid-Night Walk

Solar Eclipse

Chapter 6

A Mid-Night Walk

While Edd was on the computer Ed and Eddy were across the room, Ed reading a comic like usual, and Eddy…Edd had no idea what he was doing. They were listening to the news.

Radio: …"Epidemics have increased over the past few years… In other news, scientists predict a total solar eclipse of the sun over the Peach Creek commons. Tomorrow at precisely 11:12 am and back to you…"

"An eclipse… what's that again" Eddy asked. "It's when the moon passes in front of the sun. Two to Five happen each year. One or two of them being total. It's quite an amazing sight. The sky darkens instantly in a brief twilight." Edd told them. "Ooooohhh…" Ed said not really paying attention.

"Well, I'm sure you're excited, Double D." Eddy commented. "Well wouldn't I be, Eddy… not only is it a rare natural occurrence but I'm also interested in the… supernatural effects from the stories that have been told." Edd told him. "Supernatural, huh…and here I thought we'd be done with it all that." Eddy commented. "Wishful thinking, I'm afraid…" Edd told him kind of scared and finished with "What happened back then… to Ed and me… if it taught me one thing it's that ANYTHING is possible, so we should be ready for anything." "Like monsters and witched and vampires?" Ed asked as he started to pay attention at the word supernatural.

"Well, something to that effect" Edd said "Well speaking of 'being ready for anything' it's been a full week without a Kanker assault. Anyone else find that weird?" Eddy asked. Both Edd and Ed look at Eddy with a look that said 'why are you complaining?' Eddy saw this look and quickly replied "not that it's a bad thing, I just thought I would bring it up." Eddy said getting nervous. "What those sisters do on their own time is none of our business. I for one am enjoying our time off Anyway." Edd replied. "Yeah, But still…" Ed said getting a little worried. Edd snapped his head towards Ed.

"Say Ed, the full moon starts its cycle tonight. Would you care to join me in an evening stroll?" Edd asked quickly changing the subject. Ed shot his head from his comic book to look at Edd and said "Thanks Double D, but I have to stay home with Sarah." Edd sigh began to look down casted "That's fine, I Understand" Edd said "you'd think you're bratty sister would be old enough to take care for herself" Eddy said "Tell that to our mom" Ed replied getting annoyed. Then Edd told Ed "tis alright ed, don't worry yourself. I don't mind walking alone."

After Ed and Eddy left Edd grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out the door. Edd walked and thought to himself 'the moon, just a big hunk of space rock orbiting the earth, right? Wrong, I use to think that. I'm a very science-oriented Person, but after that fateful night, I have never looked at it the same.'…'to put it plain and simple, me and Ed became werewolves. Thankfully, with the help of our friends, we destroyed the beast that infected us and broke the curse. That was four years ago.'…'however, even though the curse is broken, the blood still lingers on, neither of us can deny that, but other than brief periods of insomnia following the phases of the moon life had gone on as usual. I had been hopeful that my new blood wouldn't come back to haunt me.' Wrong again


End file.
